


Metamorphosis

by phantasizeit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tour Fic, insta stories providing endless inspiration really, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasizeit/pseuds/phantasizeit
Summary: Dan and Phil have a bath together after two days of sight-seeing in Edinburgh.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dan's bath bomb insta stories!

It was evening by the time Dan and Phil got back to their hotel in Edinburgh. They had spent the last few days relaxing and sightseeing after four straight days of shows. Edinburgh had to be their favorite city in the UK, so they purposefully planned in a couple extra days for wandering around, getting lost in the professionally planted, Spring-ripe gardens and exploring looming castles.

Now, their bellies were full of good food, their muscles were aching pleasantly from walking all over God’s green Edinburgh, and their fingers were stiff with early Spring cold. Dan collapsed into the freshly made hotel bed, downy feather-stuffed duvet pillowing around his body. “Come cuddle?” Dan asked as Phil toed off his shoes.

“Why don’t we put our extra large bathtub and that bath bomb to good use?” 

“Don’t wanna run it. Lazy. Tired.” Dan curled in on himself, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being sore, full, and sated.

“I’ll run it, babe. It’ll be a perfect end to the day.” Phil trailed his hand across Dan’s back and Dan melted further into the bed at the touch.

Dan hummed, “Ok. I’ll come.”

“Don’t put yourself out, mate.” Despite his sarcasm, Phil leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s ear. Goosebumps formed across Dan’s skin and he shivered. 

Ok, so being naked and pressed up against Phil in the bath  _ would be _ a perfect ending to their day; Phil wasn’t wrong. Edinburgh had a special place in their hearts. It was one of those places where they felt the need to sneak risky kisses to each other’s knuckles, cheeks, and lips. Where they  _ had _ to hold each other’s hands while strolling through the gardens. Where they found themselves looking, staring at each other long past the point of plausible deniability. Where they threw caution to the wind-- just a little bit. 

It was exciting and perfect and made Dan feel so alive. Made Dan feel so in love. Made them feel like they were heading toward a place in their life when they could just be together, out and happy. What better way to tie those feelings up with a pretty little bow than an intimate bath and maybe even an orgasm?

Dan drifted to sleep, with pleasant thoughts of blooming flowers and orgasms in his head.

“Dan!” Phil called from the bathroom, “Bring the bath bomb. I think this is done!”

Dan opened his eyes and slowly turned around in bed. Groaning at the effort, Dan pried himself up and trudged to their abandoned bags by the door. He dug out the black bath bomb and shed his jumper, not caring where it landed on the floor. 

A bathroom full of steam and Phil’s long, lanky, unclothed body greeted Dan upon opening the door. He wrapped his arms around Phil from behind and hummed happily at the feeling of skin on skin. 

Phil pushed back into Dan before turning himself around in Dan’s arms. They held each other. 

Dan squeezed around Phil’s middle and let go. “I’m going to show the internet the bath bomb, ok?” Phil nodded and Dan dug out his phone and opened the Instagram app. He filmed dropping the sphere into the tub and a few seconds of it spinning, grey color bursting into the tub. When the video was posted, Phil commented, “It’s like your soul in a lush product, babe.”

“Gotta stay on brand.” Dan held his hand out to feel the tingle of the bath bomb foaming in his hand. They watched the bath bomb slowly melt into the water.

Suddenly, though, the grey gave way to other colors. Pink, yellow, orange. Like a sunset after a storm. Phil giggled, “Hey it’s a lot more like you than I previously thought. Full of rainbows.”

Dan stared at the water and laughed. “Of course I chose the bath bomb that had a dark, emo exterior, but was actually full of rainbows and--” Dan leaned over the bath to look closely at the water-- “silver glitter.” Dan took out his phone. “Well, I can’t waste the opportunity to be fake deep to our audience.”

Phil smiled and shook his head fondly.

When Dan had fit his phone back into his pants’ pocket and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, Phil asked, “Do you want to be in front or in the back?” 

“Front, please.” 

Phil nodded and swung a long leg over the side of deep tub. They specifically found a room with a bath that would fit the both of them comfortably. It was ostentatious and a little bit ridiculous, but sometimes it was ok to splurge a little. Phil settled against the porcelain back, water lapping against his chest. He held his arms open, inviting Dan in.

Dan followed suit and settled back against Phil’s chest with an appreciative groan. The water came up to his shoulders which was unheard of for a long lad like himself. Tension bled out his tired muscles and joints. His knees were poking out, but Dan didn’t even care. Phil let his hands settle against Dan’s belly, trailing soft touches against his skin. Phil nuzzled Dan’s temple. “Love you.”

Dan did his best to twist his head and press a messy kiss against Phil’s stubbled chin and responded with a murmured  _ I love you too _ .

They lapsed into comfortable silence.

“You know,” Phil rumbled in his ear after a few minutes of quiet soaking, “the tub is heated so the water won’t get cold. We can stay in here as long as we want.” 

“Fuck, yeah. Why don’t we have one of these in our lives?” Dan dropped his head back, letting it rest against Phil’s broad shoulder.

Phil chuckled. “Because we rent still.”

“Let’s get one of these for our forever home one day.”

Phil’s hands trailed lower, towards Dan’s lower stomach where a light dusting of hair led downwards. Dan’s stomach tensed in anticipation, but Phil’s teasing fingers didn’t dip lower than his happy trail. “Ok, we’ll have a penthouse with a window on every wall, a koi pond, breakfast bar, and heated whirlpool tub. I’m sure a realtor will be able to find such a house,” Phil said fondly.

“I’m sure they can. We’ll look into it after our tour,” Dan responded. Phil laughed, even though they both knew they were going to start look at houses after this tour. They were ready for another step.

Dan smiled and swirled the dark orange water around with his hands. “Will you wash my hair for me?” Dan asked and trailed his hands along Phil’s thighs. Dan could feel Phil’s half-hard length twitch against his lower back, “then I’ll take care of little Phil.” He added.

“Shut up and hand me the shampoo.”

Despite hotels providing them with all the bottles of shampoo they could possibly need, Dan still insisted on bringing his expensive shampoo especially for curly hair. Phil grabbed the bottle from the tub’s edge. Dan dipped his head below the surface of the water and, when he came up, Phil squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and massaged it gently into Dan’s head. 

Phil ran his fingers through every strand, watching curls spring into place. He pressed his fingers into Dan’s temples and dragged them across the back of Dan’s head. He pushed his thumbs into the tense spot directly below the base of Dan’s skull. Dan groaned and dropped his head forward.

Phil left the soap in Dan’s hair and massaged his shoulders instead. They were tight, riddled with knots and Phil unabashadley dug his fingers into the muscles. Dan hissed at the cocktail of pleasure and pain. 

Phil let his hands slip forward across Dan’s broad chest. He rubbed his nipples briefly, pinching one before skirting his hands down Dan’s tummy. He followed the line of light brown hair trailing down to his dick and Dan tensed with anticipation. “Can I?” Phil asked, pressing a light kiss to the side of Dan’s neck. 

 

“Yeah,” Dan responded, grabbing Phil’s wrist and putting his hand on top of his half-hard cock. Phil bit Dan’s neck, then replaced his teeth with suction. He didn’t leave it there long enough to make a mark, all too conscious of their tour. 

Phil grasped Dan’s length under the water, just enjoying the warm weight in his palm. Achingly slowly, he pulled his hand up, and pushed it back down over the flesh. The water simultaneously smoothed the motion, and provided catching friction that had Dan fidgeting against the feeling.

Dan dropped his head back into the crook of Phil’s neck and Phil smoothed his other hand across Dan’s chest. Dan didn’t try to stop the miniscule thrusts of his hips trying to find more speed and friction against Phil’s hand. Phil shoved his own hips forward, grinding his now fully-hard dick against Dan’s slippery back. 

A steady heat built in Dan’s core and his toes curled. Dan’s hips thrusted in time with Phil’s short lazy stripping against his cock. Phil traced his tongue around the shell of Dan’s ear. He expertly twisted his hand around the head of Dan’s dick, catching the sensitive frenulum. With that particular movement, Dan was gone. He came suddenly, with a yelp and a groan, riding out his orgasm with tiny hip movements. Phil didn’t stop jerking him off throughout his orgasm, instead working him through it. 

Finally, Dan stilled and Phil’s hand let go of his length. Dan collapsed boneless against Phil, feeling the press of his dick still against the base of his spine. For a quiet minute, Phil just nuzzled against the side of Dan’s face.

“Dan, can I come on your face?” Phil whispered the request into Dan’s ear and Dan found himself shivering again. How Phil could make something so dirty sound almost reverent was beyond him. Dan nodded and braced himself against the sides of the tub, pushing himself around and settling against the other side.

Phil walked in between Dan’s legs on his knees and held one side of the tub with a white-knuckled grip. Phil grabbed his own half-submerged cock in his hand and stripped furiously, his pace completely unlike the relaxed one that he worked Dan off with. Dan watched and reached out to grab and roll Phil’s balls in his hand, since he couldn’t reach much else. It seemed to feel good enough, because Phil groaned in response and tossed his head back. 

Dan watched the blur of Phil’s hand across his flushed dick, and then Phil was pushing himself up on shaky feet and bent knees and grabbing the back of Dan’s head so it was close to the head of his dick. “I’m there,” Phil warned, before he spilled hot and wet over Dan’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and his lips. Phil watched as he painted Dan’s pale skin with pearly ropes. Dan opened his mouth slightly a caught a slowly-descending drip on his tongue. Phil watched the motion with wide eyes.

When Phil’s cock was spent, he lowered himself back in the water. He reached out and ran his fingers through the mess on Dan’s face. “I’ll go get a flannel. Thank you,” Phil said softly. He wiped his come off Dan’s lips and leaned forward for a messy kiss, before rising out of the tub to fetch a cloth.

“You’re welcome,” Dan responded. 

Now sated in every possible way, he let his eyes fall closed and basked in the feeling of Phil gingerly cleaning his face, rinsing out his hair, and scrubbing the rest of his body.    

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here!](https://phantasizeit.tumblr.com/post/173801900797/metamorphosis)


End file.
